Naruhina los celos de Hinata
by nh19
Summary: Esta historia es para mayores de 18 años, contiene lemon así que si eres menor de edad no lo leas y hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

La historia es mía, los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN ya que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este es mi primer fanfic Naruhina, supongo que será una historia larga y después continuare una historia que tengo en mente, en fin.

Esta historia tendrá celos pero no por parte de Naruto sino por Hinata, ya que he leído muy buenos fanfics pero en ninguno se muestra a una Hinata celosa.

La historia comienza con Naruto y Hinata siendo novios después de la cuarta guerra ninja ambos tienen 23 años.

Era un día normal para Naruto, que se despertaba en su habitación a las 9:00 am ya que la noche pasada tuvo una misión de rescate junto con los demás miembros del equipo Kakashi.

En fin se despertó pero antes de ponerse de pie se sentó en su cama contemplando todo su cuarto y el desorden que había en él, se rasco su cabeza y cuando por fin decidió ponerse de pie tropezó con la playera que había usado el día anterior, adolorido se quedó un momento en el piso y vio que debajo de su cama había una carta.

Naruto - ¿Una carta, de quien podrá ser? (se preguntó extrañado)

Naruto abrió la carta y cuando la termino de leer, se levantó en seco del piso y arreglo todo su cuarto a la velocidad del sonido, e incluso le dio tiempo de sobra para lavar toda su ropa sucia y de darse un buen baño.

Naruto – ¡Pero que tonto he sido!, como pude olvidar que Shion vendría a Konoha de visita- Dijo el rubio molesto; pero claro una semana antes Shion le había pedido su ayuda para que le ayudara con los preparativos de su boda con el hokage de la aldea de la lluvia ya que la aldea de Naruto era reconocida en ese entonces como el mejor lugar para comprar vestidos de novia hechos de seda y por las bellas flores de los Yamanaka.

El rubio salió a toda velocidad de su casa y se encamino a la entrada de Konoha, al llegar espero solo 5 minutos y vio llegar a Shion.

Shion- ¡Naruto, que bueno que no lo olvidaste!, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo y espero que puedas ayudarme para mi encargo, no lo olvides nadie debe saber que yo estoy aquí sino sabrán todos mis planes y ya sabes que es un secreto lo de mi boda ya que lo revelare en mi fiesta de 24 años como sorpresa ante todos.

Naruto- Ya sabes que yo no olvidaría nada tan importante como eso, descuida no diré nada, seré una tumba.

Acto seguido Shion se le abalanza a Naruto para darle un fuerte abrazo ya que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, ya que siempre se mandaban cartas para estar en contacto.

Mientras por otra parte de Konoha se encontraba una chica con ojos de color perla que llegaba a Konoha después de una larga misión.

Hinata- oh mi hermoso Naruto-kun está esperándome en la entrada de la villa- Pero entre más se acerca a llegar a Konoha ve que su Naruto no estaba solo y lo peor era que había una chica platicando con su rubio y no solo eso sino que tuvo el descaro de abrazarlo.

Hinata- Me voy de misión unos días y me encuentro con esto, pero que se cree esa chica que puede abrazar tanto a mi Naruto-kun, será mejor que me acerque antes que esa trepa hombres le robe un beso a mi hermoso Naruto-kun.

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué pasara con Hinata y sus celos? ¡Descúbrelo!

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy mañana seguiré escribiendo pretendo hacer una historia de mínimo 5 páginas más así que si alguien está leyendo esto no se desanime aun seguiré con este proyecto.

ATT: Van-chan


	2. Chapter 2 celos

Vaya, vaya, creo que ya no estoy escribiendo para el viento haha, muchas gracias por leer Rebecca KIsara Namikaze, acepto tu saludo y tu beso. Muack. ;)

ATT: VAN-chan

En el capítulo anterior….

Mientras por otra parte de Konoha se encontraba una chica con ojos de color perla que llegaba a Konoha después de una larga misión.

Hinata- oh mi hermoso Naruto-kun está esperándome en la entrada de la villa- Pero entre más se acerca a llegar a Konoha ve que su Naruto no estaba solo y lo peor era que había una chica platicando con su rubio y no solo eso sino que tuvo el descaro de abrazarlo.

Hinata- Me voy de misión unos días y me encuentro con esto, pero que se cree esa chica que puede abrazar tanto a mi Naruto-kun, será mejor que me acerque antes que esa trepa hombres le robe un beso a mi hermoso Naruto-kun.

Justo en el momento en el que Hinata estaba por acercarse más para ver quién era la misteriosa chica que estaba abrazando a Naruto, Kiba la sujeto del brazo.

Kiba- Hinata a donde crees que vas, ya sabes que nuestra misión aun no acaba debemos llevarle el pergamino ninja a Tsunade-sama - Kiba desvía la mirada que tenía hacia Hinata y mira en dirección hacia donde ella miraba y ve la razón por la cual Hinata deseaba salir corriendo.

Kiba- (en su mente) Así que esta celosa, mmm, ese tonto de Naruto está saliendo con otra chica, tal vez esta pueda ser mi oportunidad para… - pero antes de que pudiera concluir su pensamiento sintió un aura oscura salir de Hinata.

Hinata- Kiba-kun suéltame, que no ves que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- contesto Hinata con un tono en el que aunque trataba de ser amable se podía saber que estaba enojada.

Kiba- Bien, haz lo que quieras, yo también me voy; Vámonos Akamaru.- Dijo Kiba molesto

Pero antes de que los dos salieran huyendo de sus compromisos Shino los sujeto a ambos por el brazo.

Shino- Más tarde harán lo que quieran, lo primero es dar el informe de la misión y yo no le daré a Tsunade-sama el de ustedes- Dijo Shino molesto, ya que gracias a Sai había aprendido a ser más notorio con su equipo.

Sin más ambos ninjas aceptaron y Hinata solo quería llegar a la puerta y ver quien era la misteriosa chica.

Muy cerca de llegar a la puerta Hinata vio a Naruto y a la chica que estaba de espaldas a su dirección.

Naruto al ver a Hinata grito.

Naruto- ¡Hinata!- grito alegre,- pero Shion lo tomo del brazo y salió corriendo de ahí.

Hinata- (pensó) esto es el colmo, ¿Por qué Naruto esta con otra chica?, ¿Quién es esa chica?, ¿Dónde la conoció?- Se torturaba mentalmente Hinata imaginándose cosas inexistentes

Por otra parte Shion y Naruto se encontraban en un callejón

Shion- Naruto como puedes ser tan distraído, te he dicho que nadie puede saber que yo estoy aquí, lo primero que te dije y lo primero que haces- dijo Shion molesta.

Naruto- Lo lamento, soy muy distraído, pero mi novia es un poco celosa y no quiero que piense mal si nos ve a los dos juntos.

Shion- no te preocupes, seguramente debió haber pensado que solo éramos amigos, vámonos solo tengo esta semana para escoger todo lo de la boda y será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Naruto solo sonrió y ambos se fueron de ahí.

Pero no contaban con que alguien los había escuchado.

Sakura- (pensando) ¿pero quién es esa chica se me hace familiar?, y que estará haciendo con el tonto de Naruto, de seguro que son de nuevo las admiradoras de Naruto que lo están fastidiando, será mejor que ayude a Naruto y le quite de encima a esa chica por el bien de Hinata.- pensó Sakura, pero cuando se disponía a ir sintió un jalón en su ropa.

Sasuke- tan pronto quieres irte, aún no hemos acabado nuestra cita- dijo Sasuke haciendo un puchero tierno de descontento que provoco que a Sakura se le olvidara lo que iba a hacer y se fuera con Sasuke tomados de la mano.

Pero volvió a recordarlo todo cuando vio a Hinata salir de la torre de la Hokage

Y antes de que pudiera saludarla Hinata se apresuró hacia Sakura y Sasuke.

Hinata- ¿Sasuke- kun de casualidad Naruto sabes si Naruto-kun tiene una misión de guardaespaldas de alguna chica de la villa?- pregunto Hinata algo agitada ya que en cuanto los vio desde la ventana de la Hokage salió corriendo.

Sasuke- No tiene ninguna misión que yo sepa, Tsunade dejo que todos los miembros del equipo Kakashi descansáramos una semana completa después de nuestra última misión.- Dijo Sasuke serio, pero noto el descontento de Hinata.

Hinata- Ya veo - Dijo en un tono triste – Sera mejor que me vaya a casa.

Sakura al verla le dijo donde lo vio por última vez, pero en lugar de tranquilizar a Hinata vio como una expresión de enojo salía de su rostro.

Sakura- Tal vez solo sea una admiradora, ya sabes cómo son, tan pronto nos vamos y están detrás de ellos, pero confía en Naruto, pero será mejor que descanses por hoy ya está oscureciendo- Dijo Sakura con tono maternal.

Hinata- puede que tengas razón y Naruto solo esta con sus admiradoras porque no quiere ser descortés – dijo volviéndose a animar. – será mejor que vaya a casa y piense un poco mejor las cosas, hasta mañana Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san – hizo una reverencia de despedida y se fue a su casa.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y con Shion ya habían comprado unas cosas pero aún faltaba el vestido, las sortijas entre otros.

Pero como empezaba a oscurecer Naruto llevo a Shion al Hotel donde Shion había hecho reservación y se despidió de ella.

Naruto - Por fin puedo ir a ver a Hinata – dijo alegre para sí mismo

Al llegar a la casa de Hinata vio que en el cuarto de Hinata aún había una luz prendida y decidió entrar directamente por la ventana de Hinata que se encontraba despierta.

Pero al entrar Hinata no lo recibió muy alegre y cuando Hinata lo vio en el marco de su ventana le arrojo una almohada.

Naruto - ¿Qué pasa Hinata estas bien?- pregunto sorprendido por la reacción de su novia que se encontraba sentada en su cama enojada.

Hinata – Creo que ya te había dicho que no me gustaba verte con tus admiradorcitas que tienes. – le dijo molesta haciéndole un puchero – te vi hoy con una chica en la entrada de la villa y te estaba abrazando mucho – dijo esto tapándose la cara con una almohada porque no quería que Naruto la viera.

Naruto – (pensando) esta celosa – sin decir nada, camino hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazo fuertemente y quito la almohada que Hinata tenía sobre su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Hinata sorprendida olvido su enojo y le devolvió el beso.

Naruto – No seas celosa, sabes que solo soy tuyo y de nadie más – dijo en forma de susurro y le volvió a dar un beso corto en los labios.

Hinata – Ya lo sé pero no puedo evitar ponerme celosa cuando estas con otra chica – dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto – Pues cuando eso suceda no olvides lo que yo siento por ti y tu sabes que yo no me atrevería a engañarte con otra chica porque tú eres a la única que amo y amare toda mi vida– Dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

Hinata solo sonrió ante las palabras de su novio y cambiaron su plática a una más alegre sobre su misión hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos Hinata encima del pecho de Naruto y Naruto abrazando a Hinata.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy mañana seguiré escribiendo mas ya que no podía dejar a Hinata sufriendo en este capítulo haha, bueno nos vemos y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias a Rebecca KIsara Namikaze que fue mi primera persona en comentar, no olviden comentar lo que les haya gustado y lo que les gustaría que tuviera la historia.

ATT: VAN-chan


	3. Chapter 3 el chupetón de la discordia

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo; por otra parte lo del lemon creo que lo pondré en el momento adecuado ya que aún falta por desarrollarse la historia así que no desesperen y muchas gracias por leer.

Atte.: VAN- chan

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron juntos en la misma posición de la noche pasada.

Naruto – Buenos días Hinata-chan – dijo con tono tierno a la vez que se acercaba al rostro de Hinata.

Hinata – Buenos días Naruto-kun – dijo elevando su rostro que estaba en el pecho de Naruto y le dio un beso en los labios lo que provoco que Naruto se ruborizara ante tal acción.

Naruto – Te amo – Dijo en tono meloso pero al ver el despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche de Hinata provoco que saliera de la cama rápido y se apresurara a ponerse los zapatos.

Hinata al verlo se sorprendió y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Hinata – ¿Naruto-kun tienes alguna cita hoy? – pregunto extrañada ya que los días iguales a ese en los que su padre y Hanabi salían lejos a realizar misiones le dejaban la casa principal sola y Naruto y ella aprovechaban para estar todo el día juntos, claro sin hacer nada impropio ya que Naruto pensaba que la mejor manera para demostrarle su amor era respetándola como mujer.

Naruto – Si, es que quede con … amm Sai para ir a … monte – Naruto pensaba una excusa razonable para dejar sola a su novia sabía que si decía un lugar conocido ella también querría acompañarlo así que pensó en el único lugar que Hinata detestaba para inventar su mentira.

Hinata solo arqueaba su ceja ya que su sentido femenino le decía que mentía hasta que Naruto dijo.

Naruto – Si lo que pasa es que quede con Sai para ir al monte de la hiedra venenosa, porque Tsunade-sama me pidió una flor medicinal que solo créese ahí y pues ya sabes cómo se pone si llego tarde – dijo esto dándole una gran sonrisa a su novia.

Hinata – Esta bien amor date prisa, sino Tsunade-sama va a darte una buena paliza – dijo en tono de preocupación.

Naruto acomodándose la ropa dijo

Naruto – Sí, no te preocupes llegare tan rápido como pueda y justo en el momento que Naruto iba a salir por la ventana de un salto, Hinata lo detuvo por la parte de atrás de su chaqueta.

Hinata – ¿No se te olvida algo?- dijo con una mirada picara y en tono seductor.

Naruto – Claro, que tonto soy como pude olvidar tu beso – se acerca para darle un beso, pero su novia se le adelanta y le roba un beso atrevido donde introduce su lengua en la boca de su amado.

Hinata – Naruto-kun ya llevamos 5 años como novios ¿no crees que deberíamos apresurarnos un poco y formalizar mejor nuestra relación? – pregunto de manera de suplica

Hinata – Es que hace poco me entere que Sasuke-kun le pidió matrimonio a Sakura-chan y ya sabes que Shikamaru-kun y Temari-san se casaron y ahora ya van a tener un bebé, tal vez pienses que soy un poco torpe, pero no crees que sería bonito casarnos y tener un bebé, imagínate un pequeño Naruto corriendo por toda la casa. – Dijo Hinata ilusionada

Naruto al ver su expresión de tan ilusionada de Hinata le dijo

Naruto - ¿Bebé? – pregunto extrañado en modo de burla lo que provoco que Hinata entristeciera

Hinata – Ya veo entonces no quieres – Dijo Hinata con un nudo en la garganta y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación Naruto la sujeto por la cintura y le susurró al oído.

Naruto – La verdad no me gustaría tener un solo bebé como dijiste, yo prefiero tener todo un pequeño ejército de mini Hinatas, mientras sea contigo lo quiero todo, pero primero lo primero ¿no crees?, debo hablar con tu padre para que ambos podamos "unirnos" – Dijo esto último de manera seductora mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de su oído lo que provoco que Hinata gimiera muy leve pero lo suficiente para que Naruto la escuchara.

Hinata – Tienes razón tengamos una familia grande – dijo de manera juguetona y despidió a su rubio de nuevo con un beso apasionado y añadió – apropósito mi padre y Hanabi llegan la próxima semana así que si quieres dormir conmigo para no estar solos aquí estaré Tsunade-sama me dio permiso para quedarme esta semana en la villa sin misiones.

Naruto – Ni de broma me perdería una noche contigo y menos ahora que tengo algo importante que decirte esta noche- dijo esto último de la manera más sensual posible y salió del cuarto de Hinata formando una nube de humo.

Hinata - ¿algo importante que decirme?- se ruborizo y se dispuso a ponerse su ropa de día ya que solo tenía puesta su pijama, Ya sé le daré una sorpresa a Naruto, cuando llegue le preparare ramen para que cenemos juntos, pero primero a arreglarme – Dijo para si en tono alegre.

Mientras Naruto se apresuraba para verse con Shion en donde habían quedado una voz familiar en un bar lo desconcertó.

Kiba – Mesero, tráigame otra botella de lo que sea que estaba tomando- dijo Kiba que se encontraba en completo estado etílico (ósea hasta las chanclas de borracho en un lenguaje burdo).

Naruto – Kiba pero que estás haciendo aquí no es lugar para un jounin – Dijo en forma de reproche.

Kiba solo lo miraba con una cara de seriedad hasta que se le abalanzo encima tirándolo de espaldas y lo sujeto del cuello.

Naruto – ¡KIBA QUE RAYOS HACES SOY YO NARUTO!- dijo molesto pero no contaba con lo que su amigo haría.

Kiba sujeto muy bien a Naruto y puso sus labios en su cuello dejándole tremendo chupetón

Kiba – Si estas chuletas de cerdo son deliciosas

Naruto de un golpe lo aparto de encima y todos los presentes se burlaron de él señalando su cuello hasta que vio la razón Kiba le dejo un horrible chupetón en el cuello.

Naruto tomo a Kiba y lo dejo en su respectiva casa y en el camino se compró una bufanda para ocultar el chupetón.

Al llegar al punto de reunión con Shion ambos se fueron a comprar unas sortijas, lo que le dio la idea para comprar unas para él y Hinata.

Naruto – De seguro esta le gustara – Dijo sosteniendo una bella sortija de matrimonio que poseía en el centro una perla azulada que era única en su tipo, sin más la compro y compro otro anillo para el que hacia juego con la sortija y mando a que en las sortijas al juntar las manos dijera el mensaje de "juntos por siempre".

Shion – Ya veo con que tú también te nos unes al grupo de los casados- dijo en forma picara.

Naruto – Sí, hoy lo pensé mejor y ahora sé que Hinata-san quiere lo mismo- dijo alegre y en el momento que le entregaron las sortijas la bufanda que tenía enroscada en el cuello se calló sin que él lo percatara, Shion al ver lo que escondía esa bufanda dijo.

Shion – Vaya, vaya, ya veo así que traen prisa dijo señalando el chupetón.- Dijo de manera acusadora provocando que Naruto enrojeciera.

Naruto – ¡No es nada! Date prisa que se nos hace tarde y aún tenemos que buscar más cosas- dijo molesto.

Unas horas más tarde solo les faltaba el vestido y los zapatos que usaría, pero se detuvieron en un puesto de comida cerca de un mercado a comer.

Hinata quien se encontraba en el mercado comprando los ingredientes para su comida y vio una escena que la perturbó su amado novio compartiendo la comida con una chica extraña.

Hinata iba a reclamarle, pero no contaba con que Sakura estuviera ahí y le dijera

Sakura – mira amiga tienes dos opciones vas ahí y haces una escena de celos ó esperas a que Naruto llegué a tu casa y – Sakura le susurro unas cuantas cosas al oído a Hinata que hicieron que ella se ruborizara y remato diciendo.

Sakura – Bueno, eso al menos funciono con Sasuke-kun y ya vez hasta me pidió matrimonio- dijo esto último mostrando su sortija.

Hinata – Eso hare, no dejare que nadie interfiera entre Naruto-kun y yo – Dijo con una voz muy determinada.

Llego la noche y Naruto despidió a Shion cerca del hotel, solo un día más y podría pasar el fin de semana completo con Hinata.

Al llegar a la casa de Hinata se quitó los zapatos y los dejo en la entrada y lo primero que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta toda la casa estaba iluminada con velas rojas y había un camino hecho con rosas que llegaba al comedor donde se encontraba Hinata.

Lo que vio Naruto casi le causa una epistaxis (hemorragia nasal) pues Hinata solo traía puesto un baby doll rojo y una tanga roja que hacia juego y sobre el baby doll tenía un mandil de cocina negro que tapaba sus senos pero podían verse por los lados.

Naruto no puedo resistir más y se le fue encima y le dijo

Naruto – en estos momentos lo que más me gustaría es comerte a ti – dijo de manera sensual cerca de su oído tomándola de la cintura.

Hinata – Bueno sería una lástima que se desperdiciara todo esto que cocine para ti -dijo mostrándole un tazón de ramen

Naruto – Bien pues comamos juntos – dijo en forma seductora

Ambos terminaron de comer y por fin Hinata se quitó el mandil que tenía puesto dejando ver una parte frontal de sus senos.

Hinata – Tengo sueño, será mejor que subamos a mi cuarto – dijo mirando a Naruto de manera seductora.

Naruto – Si claro vamos – dijo nervioso

Al llegar a la habitación Hinata cerró la puerta y empujo a Naruto sobre la cama y al acercarse a su cara para besarlo se percató del chupetón que su novio tenía en el cuello, lo que provoco una enorme ira en Hinata pero no perdió la compostura recordó todo lo que Sakura le había enseñado.

Hinata le quito las prendas superiores a Naruto y empezó a besarlo por todas partes, Naruto solo sentía como si los labios de Hinata lo quemaran lo que provoco que empezara a excitarse y al hacerlo cierta anatomía de su cuerpo también lo hizo y lo mantuvo erecto.

Naruto – Hi..Na..Ta – Gimió a apenas un audible Naruto pues las caricias se estaban intensificando y ahora no solo lo estaba besando sino que también estaba succionando cada parte del torso de Naruto y no solo eso sino que lentamente bajo su trasero hacia la intimidad de su novio y empezó a frotarlo.

Hinata – Te gusta Naruto- kun – pregunto traviesa al ver la reacción que provocaba en su amado

Naruto – Me en.. can.. tas – dijo Naruto entre gemidos

Hinata tomo las manos de su novio y sin dejar la tarea que llevaba con sus caderas sujeto las manos de Naruto y las puso sobre sus senos lo que provoco que Naruto casi llegara al éxtasis y digo casi porque Hinata se levantó de repente y se cambió de ropa a una muy casual, apago las velas y le dio unos últimos besos apasionados a su novio.

Naruto estaba sorprendido lo iba a dejar así hasta que escucho a Hinata decir

Hinata – Hubiera hecho más pero te vi con una chica y este es tu castigo, me entere de este chupetón que tienes en el cuello y me pareció gracioso pero aun así te he dejado unos cuantos más por todo el cuerpo así que eres mío.- dijo en manera autoritaria.

Continuara hahahaha.


	4. Chapter 4 malas noticias

En el capítulo anterior pasaron cosas muy agitadas, recapitulando:

Hinata tomo las manos de su novio y sin dejar la tarea que llevaba con sus caderas sujeto las manos de Naruto y las puso sobre sus senos lo que provoco que Naruto casi llegara al éxtasis y digo casi porque Hinata se levantó de repente y se cambió de ropa a una muy casual, apago las velas y le dio unos últimos besos apasionados a su novio.

Naruto estaba sorprendido lo iba a dejar así hasta que escucho a Hinata decir

Hinata – Hubiera hecho más pero te vi con una chica y este es tu castigo, me entere de este chupetón que tienes en el cuello y me pareció gracioso pero aun así te he dejado unos cuantos más por todo el cuerpo así que eres mío.- dijo en manera autoritaria.

Naruto – Hinata, no seas así, no me castigues – Dijo haciendo pucheros de descontento pero su técnica no funciono.

Hinata se acostó a un lado de su novio en la cama y solo dijo por última vez en tono amoroso.

Hinata – Buenas noches Naruto-kun que tengas dulces sueños- y sin decir más se giró al lado contrario donde estaba su novio y se durmió.

Naruto- (pensando) Como rayos se supone que voy a dormir así, será mejor que me bañe con agua fría- pero antes de que pudiera levantarse Hinata lo tomo y lo sujeto con sus piernas y lo rodeo con sus manos en un abrazo del cual no pudo escapar en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó radiante después de una siesta rejuvenecedora, pero su sonrisa cambio a una de espanto al ver a Naruto despierto con unas grandes ojeras en su rostro, lo que la hizo recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada.

Hinata - ¿Despierto tan temprano? – pregunto risueña

Naruto – No pude dormir en toda la noche y menos pensando en todo lo que paso – dijo con inconforme.

Hinata – Pues lo tienes bien merecido, si te vuelvo a ver con otra chica te aseguro que no volveré a hacerte lo que te hice ayer – Dijo en forma de regaño frunciendo los labios.

Naruto – Esta bien, te diré la verdad, hice una promesa con una amiga y le dije que le ayudaría a comprar las cosas que quería para su boda, como ya te dije la verdad no te diré el nombre de mi amiga, ya te he revelado muchas cosas.- Dijo fingiendo estar molesto

Hinata – Esta bien lo entiendo- dijo con supuesto tono amable, pero sujeto a su novio por el cuello de su chaqueta y le dejo todo muy claro

Hinata – Pues dile a tu "amiguita" que no me gusta que te esté abrazando ni que te esté jaloneando y mucho menos que coman juntos, ¡si tienes hambre pueden venir ambos y comer aquí! – Dijo un poco enojada, inflando los cachetes.

Naruto – Esta bien pero recuerda que no puedes decirle nada a nadie de con quien estoy saliendo por el momento y no te pongas celosa solo es una vieja amiga, no siento nada por ella. – Dijo Naruto despreocupado.

Hinata – Esta bien pero no hagas nada que sepas que pueda afectar nuestra relación, mantengámosla libre de secretos – dijo al momento de abrazar a su novio

Naruto – Esta bien – le devolvió el abrazo junto con un ligero beso y se dispuso a irse no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su novia.

Por otra parte Shion se encontraba llorando en la habitación del hotel donde estaba ya que su futuro esposo había cancelado sus planes de boda.

CONTINUARA …..

La próxima vez lo hare más largo porque hoy tengo guardias así que dormiré.

ATTE: VAN-chan


	5. Chapter 5 malas intenciones

Lamento la tardanza pero tuve que cubrir a un amigo en sus rondines médicos así que hasta ahorita 7:57 pm llegue a mi casa pero en recompensa mañana les pongo 2 capítulos largos, los sábados y domingo no escribo así que esta historia va para largo ahora que me han dado ideas para agregar celos de Shion a la historia debo maquinar la historia en mi cabeza para hacer algo único, agradezco sus comentarios, sugerencias y que elijan mi historia para seguirla.

Atte.: VAN-chan

Malas noticias

Mientras tanto en el hotel de Shion.

Shion se encontraba desempaquetando las cosas que compro con Naruto previamente y se imaginaba como hubiera sido su vida si ella se hubiera casado con él, la razón porque ella accedió a casarse con el Hokage de la aldea de la lluvia era porque su forma de ser le recordaba a Naruto y aunque sus aparentes intenciones con Naruto eran de amistad lo único que quería era estar más tiempo con él a pesar de que Naruto ya le había informado la decisión que había tomado cuando le pidió a Hinata que fuera su novia. Pero lo que había visto en el centro comercial la hizo sentir extraña, ella pensaba que ya había superado el noviazgo que Naruto tenía con Hinata, pero verlo escoger los anillos de boda la hizo sentir celos.

Shion - ¿Qué me está pasando?, se supone que Naruto ya era mi pasado, se supone que ya no debe importarme nada sobre él, ¿pero qué rayos? – Exclamo esto último pues vio que de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos escucho el sonido de su teléfono celular, era de su futuro esposo, Shion se dispuso a secarse las lágrimas lo más rápido posible y tratando que su voz se escuchara lo más normal posible, tomo el celular y lo contesto.

Shion – Hola, ¿amor como estas? – dijo esforzándose por sonar lo más feliz posible, pero al no recibir una contestación siguió hablando.

Shion – Adivina que amor, hoy compre nuestras sortijas y – No pudo terminar la frase cuando escucho a su "amor" hablar.

Hokage de la lluvia (HL) – Nuestra boda se cancela, no puedo casarme contigo – dijo en tono serio

Shion - ¿pero qué pasa?, oh ya se solo quieres más tiempo, no te preocupes por el dinero, mañana podemos – pero de nuevo antes de que pudiera concluir la frase fue interrumpida.

Hokage (LL) – ¡No es eso! – le grito molesto

Hokage (LL) – escucha, lo lamento sí, lo nuestro no funciona en lo absoluto, todo fue un gran error, en estos días he conocido a otra chica, ella es diferente es muy hermosa y su posición económica influenciaría bastante en mi carrera como Hokage, lo lamento, pero no vuelvas a hablarme o pedirme algo entiendes, no me busques y lo mejor será que no vuelvas aquí, me caso mañana – Dijo arrogante.

Shion – No lo puedo creer, pero tu dijiste que me amabas y que – pero fue interrumpida otra vez

Hokage (LL) – Vamos, no mientas tu tampoco me amas, nos he hecho un favor, ayer pase a tu casa porque quería decirte esto de frente y pensé que ya habías llegado, la puerta estaba abierta y encontré algo muy interesante – dijo haciendo una pauta para hablar con descaro.

Hokage (LL) – Encontré un libro, que digo libro ¡encontré una habitación atascada de fotos de un chico rubio!, ¿Cómo explicas eso? – dijo enojado

Shion - ¡Y a ti que más te da estas dejándome no es así! y para tu información nunca estuve enamorada de ti y sabes qué, eres una basura el chico de las fotografías era la única razón por la que yo salía contigo pero ahora que lo tengo aquí en carne y hueso no necesito esas fotografías ni a ti, y sabes que más te agradezco esto porque ahora mi mente esta aclarada y voy a pelear por el chico que en verdad amo aunque tenga que eliminar a algunas personas – Dijo enojada y colgó el teléfono.

Shion – (pensando) ahora todo está claro, en cuanto tenga la mínima oportunidad para conocer de frente a esa tal Hinata la hare retroceder, tomare lo que me pertenece, después de todo Naruto aún no sabe nada acerca de la cancelación de mi boda puedo usar esto a mi favor, le pediré que me ayude a seleccionar un vestido y le pediré que me ayude a ponérmelo y cuando le diga que no me voy a casar en ese momento hare que beba licor conmigo y de esa manera será mío y a la pobre Hinata no le quedara otra opción más que hacerse un lado.

Shion salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio la hora era tiempo de ir a ver a Naruto donde habían quedado, el centro comercial pero que mejor lugar para pasear con él pensó, busco entre su ropa y se vistió con la ropa más seductora que pudo haber encontrado.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Hinata

Antes de que Naruto desapareciera Hinata le grito desde su ventana para que volviera, y así lo hizo, a Hinata se le ocurrió una gran idea, tomo unas gafas de sol grandes muy oscuras, una mascada, un sombrero como de vaquero, una chamarra de piel café de su padre y unas botas de construcción de su difunto primo Neji.

Cuando Naruto llego de nuevo con Hinata la vio metiendo ropa en un bolso grande.

Naruto - ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿ocupas algo? – Dijo coqueto y a la vez extrañado por ver como metía las cosas a la bolsa.

Hinata – Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea para pasar el tiempo juntos, puedo prestarle toda esta ropa a tu amiga y cuando alguno de nuestros amigos pregunten quien es esta chica les diré que solo es una prima lejana – Dijo Hinata mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Naruto – Es una gran idea – dijo feliz, la sujeto de la cintura y se dispuso a irse con ella al centro comercial.

Ya ambos en el centro comercial compraron helado de fresa ya que Shion aún no había llegado, Hinata vio una mesa desocupada cerca del lugar donde Naruto esperaba a Shion y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de jalar una silla para sentarse Naruto la jalo de la cintura provocando que cayera sentada en las piernas de él, pues él ya estaba sentado en una silla.

Naruto – Tu dijiste que querías pasar más tiempo conmigo – dijo pícaramente a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios.

Hinata – Tienes razón – dijo entre cortando el beso, pero sorprendió a Naruto cuando introdujo su lengua en su boca.

Naruto – Mmm, delicioso sabes a fresa – dijo risueño

Pero no contaban que cerca de ahí los estuviera viendo Shion.

Shion - (pensando) esa debe ser la tonta que me está quitando a Naruto, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

Shion se acercó hacia ellos y saludo a Naruto, Hinata rápidamente reacciono y dejo de besar a su novio, pero cuando saco su lengua de su novio un hilo delgado de saliva cayo, lo que provoco que Hinata se ruborizara por completo.

Hinata – Hola mucho gusto soy Hinata la novia de Naruto-kun, él ya me conto que planeas casarte así que como Naru-kun no sabe nada de vestidos pensé en ayudarte. – dijo mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

Shion trato de fingir no estar molesta pero la sangre le hervía por lo que vio.

Continuara ¡mañana 2 capítulos!

ATTE. VAN-chan


	6. Chapter 6 Propuesta de matrimonio

En el capítulo anterior, en el centro comercial

Hinata – Hola mucho gusto soy Hinata la novia de Naruto-kun, él ya me conto que planeas casarte así que como Naru-kun no sabe nada de vestidos pensé en ayudarte. – dijo mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

Shion trato de fingir no estar molesta pero la sangre le hervía por lo que vio.

Shion solo la saludo y trato de parecer de lo más tranquila posible, para que Naruto no se diera cuenta pero era casi imposible ya que el ver como Naruto veía a Hinata la hacía sentir cada vez más molesta.

Shion – Naru, porque no me dijiste que invitarías a una amiga – dijo con sarcasmo

Naruto – Shion, Hinata no es mi amiga es mi novia, ella te lo dijo – dijo confuso el no entendía que estaba pasando ahí, pero Hinata lo entendió perfectamente.

Hinata (pensando) que se cree esta chica para hablar de mi en esa manera, ¿Qué tramara?, será así de descortés siempre o solo porque yo estoy aquí.

Hinata se dirige hacia Shion entregándole la bolsa que llevaba.

Hinata – toma Shion esto es para ti, Naru y yo escogimos esto para ti, así no tendrás que salir corriendo cada vez que alguien conocido de nosotros te vea, Naru y yo diremos que solo eres una prima lejana mía y que solo vienes a comprar cosas para la boda de unos tíos míos que realmente se van a casar. – Dijo con una sonrisa

Shion (pensando) esta chica está arruinando mis planes, por su culpa Naruto aún no ha notado como me veo.

Naruto le hablo dirigiéndose a Shion con la bolsa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Naruto – Vamos Shion cámbiate, ponte esto es por mucho mejor que lo que llevas puesto, lo que llevas es como si dijeras hey todo mundo míreme – dijo entre risas.

Shion – pero no te gusta lo que llevo puesto – dijo en tono sensual acercándose hacia el rostro de Naruto.

Hinata al ver eso rápidamente reacciono y tomo a Shion del brazo apartándola de Naruto, quitándole a Naruto la bolsa y llevando a Shion al baño.

En el baño

Hinata – toma esto Shion date prisa "mi novio y yo" te esperaremos afuera – Dijo esto haciendo énfasis en mi novio y yo.

Shion fingiendo agradecimiento tomo la bolsa y se empezó a cambiar de ropa, Hinata salió con Naruto.

Hinata – Que estabas haciendo, debiste decirle que se apartara, casi se besan enfrente de mí y yo – antes de que pudiera terminar su frase fue interrumpida por Naruto.

Naruto la beso en los labios tiernamente y la abrazo, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

Naruto – No te preocupes es solo una amiga y además ella no siente nada por mí de seguro solo estaba jugando, después de todo la próxima semana ella va a casarse con alguien así que solo estaba jugando.- dijo sonriente

Hinata – bueno aunque esté jugando no quiero que se te acerque tanto y mucho menos que te pregunte esa clase de cosas si se ve bien o no. – dijo molesta

Naruto – vamos Hinata no te pongas celosa sabes que mis ojos solo están puestos en ti y eres la única chica que realmente he amado tu eres todo para mí y en cuanto venga tu padre voy a pedirle tu mano en matrimonio. – Dijo esto último en tono serio.

Hinata no podía creerlo, abrazo a Naruto y le dijo

Hinata – eso significa que quieres casarte conmigo – dijo dudosa

Naruto se puso de rodillas saco el anillo que había comprado anteriormente y vio como la cara de Hinata se iluminaba.

Naruto – Hinata, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- pregunto seriamente y demostrándole una sonrisa demostrando que iba en serio.

Hinata – Sí, Naruto-kun SÍ, quiero todo contigo, no puedo esperar más – dijo abrazándolo y besándolo.

Todos en el centro comercial les aplaudieron y Hinata contemplaba su anillo, Naruto saco otra caja y se puso el suyo.

Naruto se puso de pie y abrazo a Hinata fuertemente.

Mientras tanto en el baño

Shion – ¿porque hay tanto escándalo afuera? – se preguntó molesta, mientras se acomodaba la última prenda que le habían dado.

Shion al salir vio la escena Naruto abrazando a Hinata y todos gritando ¡Que vivan los nuevos esposos!; ya que como al terminar la guerra Naruto era muy apreciado por todos y la gente de las tiendas se les acercaba y les daba boletos de promociones como descuentos para accesorios de novia o el vestido.

Shion al escuchar esa declaración se molestó bastante.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7 Confusión

Shion al salir vio la escena Naruto abrazando a Hinata y todos gritando ¡Que vivan los nuevos esposos!; ya que como al terminar la guerra Naruto era muy apreciado por todos y la gente de las tiendas se les acercaba y les daba boletos de promociones como descuentos para accesorios de novia o el vestido.

Shion al escuchar esa declaración se molestó bastante.

Continuara…

Shion empezó a aplaudir y con mucho sarcasmo y una expresión facial de enojo les dijo

Shion – felicidades espero que sean la pareja más feliz del mundo ahora que van a casarse – dijo con sarcasmo.

Naruto – ¿pasa algo malo Shion?- pregunto Naruto notando el enojo de Shion

Hinata - ¿te sientes mal? – pregunto Hinata de buena gana

Shion – no me pasa nada estoy perfectamente bien – dijo molesta

Naruto – estas segura parece que estas molesta – dijo Naruto en tono serio

Shion pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir y pensó una manera conveniente de poder estar a solas con Naruto.

Shion – Naruto debo hablar contigo en privado – dijo agachando la cabeza

Naruto – está bien – dijo mirando a Hinata

Ahora que Naruto iba a casarse con ella Hinata no sentía tantos celos como al principio, Naruto quería formalizar su relación.

Hinata – ve Naruto- kun o debería decirte danna-sama- dijo coqueta

Naruto – creo que deberías acostumbrarte a llamarte danna-sama – dijo dándole un beso

Naruto y Shion se apartaron un poco de donde estaba Hinata mientras Hinata contemplaba su sortija de compromiso.

Shion empezó la parte de su plan para chantajear a Naruto diciéndole que su esposo la había llamado diciendo que ya no la amaba.

Naruto al escuchar eso se sintió mal por Shion y la abrazo, fue con Hinata y le conto todo lo que Shion le había dicho.

Hinata acepto llevar a Shion a su casa (de Hinata) para que Shion se calmara un poco ya que estaba llorando mucho.

Al llegar a la casa de Hinata Shion saco una botella de vino que había comprado anteriormente y dijo que quería beber con ellos, Naruto y Hinata no estaban acostumbrados a beber así que solo se miraron como diciendo ¿qué deberíamos hacer?, pero ver como Shion lloraba los hizo ser solidarios y empezar a beber.

Pero antes de que ellos comenzaran a beber llego Kiba a la casa de Hinata preguntándole si quería entrenar un poco, pero Hinata le dijo que no ya que una amiga había sido rechazada por su novio así que solo bebería con ella y Naruto.

Al decir la palabra "beber" provoco que Kiba quisiera entrar y le pregunto a Hinata si podía beber con ellos ya que a Kiba le encantaba beber bebidas alcohólicas.

Cuando comenzaron a beber Naruto y Hinata empezaron a enrojecerse porque el vino era muy fuerte.

Tanto así que Hinata se desmayó primero y Naruto tuvo que llevarla a su habitación, como estaban bebiendo Naruto inteligentemente cerro la habitación con seguro.

Shion se empezaba a sentir mal, su plan se estaba arruinando ya que ella no podía distinguir bien las cosas.

Kiba se levantó para ir al baño que se encontraba cerca de la habitación de Hinata y vio a una sombra salir de la habitación de Hinata, era Naruto.

Shion- rayos antes de que me desmaye debo ir por Naruto y aprovechar de que también esta ebrio y hacer que sea mío dijo para sí.

Shion se levantó y fue a donde estaban los chicos, y jalo a uno y lo metió en una habitación que estaba abierta.

El otro chico que solo vio lo que paso se metió al baño para hacer sus asuntos.

Shion se desvistió enfrente del chico que tenía enfrente en la habitación oscura

Shion – Ahora si serás mío – dijo sensual

Chico – No puedo, estoy comprometido, no puedo hacerlo – decía ebrio el chico

Shion – No importa después que terminemos de hacer esto no podrás negarte – dijo esto en tono sensual y beso al chico.

Shion estaba completamente desnuda enfrente del chico y comenzó a mover sus caderas encima del miembro del chico ya que lo había empujado a la cama

El chico se dio por vencido y sucumbió ante el deseo y comenzó a besarla

Chico – tienes razón, porque no me di cuenta antes creo que te amo a ti y no a Hinata – dijo el chico

Shion – vez no tienes por qué ocultarlo – Shion le quito las ultimas prendas al chico y se dejó caer en el miembro del chico.

Mientras tanto fuera

Un chico confundido escuchaba ruidos en la habitación junto a la de Hinata

Chico – que idiota y decía que estaba enamorado de Hinata.

El chico entro a la habitación de Hinata quitando el seguro de la puerta y recostándose cerca de ella.

El chico comenzó a besarla y Hinata le regresaba los besos.

Continuara….

¿Quién será, quien, Shion habrá cometido su malvado plan?

Descúbrelo el LUNES!


	8. Chapter 8 LOVE LOVE LOVE

Hahahaha °w° apuesto que los deje con el Jesús en la boca hahahaha, los fines de semana no público porque pues es fin de semana y tengo que salir de la cueva para "socializar", el Lunes no publique nada porque me cortaron el internet por exceso de pago XC, pero ya está pagado así que ya sabrán la continuación.

ATTE: VAN-chan

En el cuarto de Hinata

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio que tenía a un chico encima, se asustó y lo empujo de su cama y prendió la lámpara de su cuarto.

Hinata: Naruto-kun ya te dije que no me gusta que me beses de esa manera cuando estoy dormida, porque luego no puedo recordar nada – dijo fingiendo molestia

Pero cuando vio a Naruto él estaba ruborizado con una mirada seria, no había duda estaba totalmente borracho.

Naruto brinco del suelo a la cama de Hinata para estar encima de ella y la sujeto de las muñecas

Hinata – Naruto-kun ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame tengo miedo – dijo tímida

Naruto solo la miro y se acercó hacia su oído sin soltar sus muñecas

Naruto – Hinata no sabes cuánto te amo y como me excita que uses solo bloomers y un blusón para dormir – le dijo de manera seductora, empezó a besar el cuello de Hinata sin soltar sus muñecas.

Hinata – Naru.. ahh.. No podemos hacer esto recuerda que vamos a casarnos, tenemos que esperar para – pero antes de que pudiera concluir su frase Naruto le robo un beso muy apasionado, Naruto uso su lengua dentro de la boca de Hinata para provocarle sensaciones únicas.

Poco a poco Hinata se dejó llevar por las fuertes sensaciones que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo, Naruto le quito el blusón a Hinata y vio como los senos de ella salían a flote, Hinata quiso cubrirse pero sus muñecas aún estaban sujetadas por Naruto así que no pudo impedir que Naruto empezara a succionar sus pezones y juguetear un rato con ellos, Hinata solo podía gemir ante las acciones que Naruto le hacía sentir.

Hinata – Naruto-kun detente, si sigues asi yo ..¡Kya! – grito Hinata al sentir la lengua de Naruto recorrer desde su cintura hasta su axila.

Hinata – Naru, por ..ahh… favor ..aah..ahhh para me haces cosquillas – termino de decir completamente excitada

Naruto al escuchar a Hinata le provoco que querer besarla más y le soltó las muñecas y comenzó a besarla sin pudor alguno, Hinata solo entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto y lo empujaba más hacia ella para que el beso durara más y sus lenguas tuvieran más contacto, Naruto empezó a succionarle el cuello a Hinata, succionaba cada parte del cuello en su piel blanquecina dejando pequeñas marcas en ella, Hinata se excito mucho al sentir a Naruto en su cuello y sin dejar de soltarle el cuello entrelazo sus piernas en la cadera de Naruto.

Naruto al sentir la cavidad de Hinata tan cerca de él provoco que su notoria erección fuera vista por Hinata.

Naruto – Hinata, te amo tanto que quiero que seas mía por siempre – dijo mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

Naruto deshizo el agarre de piernas que tenía Hinata en su cadera, justo en el momento en el que le quito los bloomers empezó a sentirse mareado, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, pero aun así él quería continuar, sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero era como ver una película ya que él no se podía controlar.

Naruto al ver las pantis de Hinata se excito y comenzó a lamer el borde de ellas, Hinata solo lo veía tímida, pero no decía nada porque la hacía sentir bien, Naruto la miro a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso y dándole a entender a Hinata lo que quería hacer.

Hinata al verlo solo le dijo.

Hinata – Esta bien Naruto puedes seguir, si es contigo no hay problema – dijo ruborizada al mismo tiempo que abrazo a Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a lamer la vagina de Hinata por encima de sus pantis y ella no paraba de gemir, la humedad y el aroma íntimo de Hinata lo hipnotizaban.

Naruto vio que en las pantis de Hinata se notaba un pequeño "botón" y comenzó a lamerlo

Hinata – ahhhhhhh! – gimió fuerte Hinata ante tal sensación

Naruto continúo lamiendo a la vez que los gemidos de Hinata eran más fuertes.

Naruto - ¿Te gusta esto? – Naruto pellizco el clítoris de Hinata y comenzó a succionar su pezón izquierdo.

Hinata – ahhhhhhhh! ….. ahh, ahhh! Siiiiiiii! Mucho me encanta – dijo entre gemidos

Hinata miro a los ojos a Naruto y le dijo

Hinata – por favor Naruto-kun dame más de ti –dijo dulce y sensualmente al finalizar su frase lo beso apasionadamente

Naruto le devolvió el beso, rio un poco y le dijo

Naruto – Hina, yo te daré TODO lo que tengo

Hinata al escucharlo, abrió un poco más sus piernas para que Naruto se acomodara en ella.

Justo en el momento en el que Naruto estaba a punto de quitarle las pantis a Hinata se desmayó.

Hinata – ¡Naruto-kun!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada, hasta que vio el rostro de su amado futuro esposo.

Naruto se había quedado dormido encima de ella

Hinata al verlo dormir semi desnudo encima suyo la hizo imaginarse una vida de casados y que la imagen que veía se repetiría innumerables veces.

Hinata – buenas noches Naruto-kun – dijo a la vez en la que tomaba la cobija que tenía aun lado suyo y acomodaba a Naruto para que se girara un poco y lo logro, Hinata se recostó en el pecho de Naruto y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó con un ligero dolor en la cabeza, pero como no había tomado mucho recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido la noche anterior, lo que provoco que se volteara rápidamente a ver a Hinata que se encontraba dormida en su pecho.

Hinata al sentir como los rayos del sol entraban a su habitación empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Hinata se volteó a ver a Naruto con dulzura y le dijo

Hinata – Buenos días danna-sama – dijo sonriente

Naruto – Buenos días okusan – dijo sonriente dándole un beso tierno en los labios

Hinata – sabes, ayer nos pasaron muchas cosas, sentí tantas emociones que nunca antes había sentido y si es contigo quiero sentir más, mucho más – dijo alegre mirando a Naruto dulcemente

Naruto – me alegra que lo digas, yo también sentí muchas cosas nuevas ayer y estoy feliz de ser el único que te haga sentir de esa manera, me encanto la forma en la que gemías y decías mi nombre

Hinata – y a mí me encanto la forma en la que me mirabas, pero solo quiero que tú me mires, solo quiero ser la única mujer que tus ojos miren de esa forma y en la forma cuando me ves, quiero ser la única mujer en tu vida Naruto-kun – dijo mirándolo tiernamente

Naruto – eres la primera y la última mujer que mis ojos verán de esa manera apasionada, dulce y un poco perversa con la que te miro- dijo sonriendo

Naruto – pero yo también quiero ser el primer y único amor en tu vida – dijo besándola

Hinata – No te preocupes, en poco tiempo serás "mi primera vez" – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Naruto – querrás decir "nuestra primera vez" – dijo sonriendo

Hinata – Naruto, ¿eres virgen? – pregunto feliz

Naruto – Claro que lo soy, ¿Por qué te disgusta? – dijo apenado

Hinata – para nada estoy muy feliz ambos seremos muy felices juntos y aprenderemos poco a poco el uno del otro – dijo feliz ya que ella pensaba que Naruto ya no era virgen.

Naruto – Vaya Hinata que desconfiada eres – la volvió a besar

Y justo cuando ambos cortaron su apasionado beso un grito aterrador los asusto, un grito proveniente de la habitación de al lado.

;) Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9 Hiashi regresa

Naruto y Hinata se vieron a los ojos y se vistieron para ver quién era la persona que había gritado y si necesitaba ayuda.

Hinata – Naruto-kun ayúdame a acomodarme el sostén – dijo ruborizada

Naruto – Claro, pero recuerda que me gusta más quitarlo que ponerlo – dijo pícaramente y Hinata rio.

Pero un fuerte grito los alarmo de nuevo.

En el cuarto de Shion

Shion abre los ojos y en la oscuridad ve a un chico desnudo encima de su pecho, orgullosa piensa que su plan para separar a Naruto de Hinata funciono hasta que unos tenues rayos de sol entran en la habitación y ve con horror que la persona con la que compartió cama no fue Naruto sino Kiba.

Shion – ¡no puede ser!, esto no es verdad, no puede ser posible, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? los confundí- gritaba Shion lo que provoco que Kiba despertara

Kiba – Buenos días muñeca, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Shion lo empuja de la cama y comienza a gritar

Ya vestidos salieron juntos Naruto y Hinata de la habitación y Naruto poniendo a Hinata detrás de él toco la puerta del cuarto que estaba junto al de Hinata.

Naruto - ¿pasa algo malo? – pregunto dudoso

Shion - ¡auxilio, por favor ayuda un pervertido!

Naruto al escuchar que hay un pervertido abre la puerta de golpe y ve a Kiba semi desnudo en el piso ya que se había tapado sus partes con un cojín.

Naruto - ¿Kiba acaso eres un pervertido?, ¿no eras tú el que decías que amabas más a Hinata que yo? Y que te casarías con la nueva Hokage de la villa del té – pregunto dudoso

Kiba – No soy un pervertido, pues lo de Hinata ya paso y pues con lo de mi compromiso pues ayer Shion y yo tomamos mucho y por lo visto Shion no recuerda que ella fue la que me pidió que – Pero fue interrumpido, Shion salió disparada de la cama para abrazar a Naruto, pero Shion estaba completamente desnuda.

Naruto puso sus ojos como platos ya que Shion lo estrujaba fuertemente

Shion – tenia tanto miedo, ese chico abuso de mi – dijo fingiendo estar asustada

Hinata estaba que echaba humo, pero al ver la mirada de Naruto la hizo sentir mejor ya que el procuraba no tener contacto visual con Shion y se limitaba a solo ver a Hinata con una cara de miedo.

Hinata fue rápido a su habitación tomo una sábana negra y se la puso encima a Shion y la separo de Naruto.

Hinata al separar a Shion sujeto a Naruto de la mano, como en señal de propiedad

Hinata – Kiba será mejor que te vayas – dijo molesta

Kiba acepto la orden y dejo el lugar después de vestirse

Naruto sujeto la mano de Hinata en señal de propiedad en frente de Kiba

Naruto - ¿estás bien Shion? – pregunto preocupado

Shion que ya tenía la sabana en su cuerpo comenzó a llorar

Hinata sintió un poco de pena por la chica y se acercó al oído de Naruto poniéndose de puntillas le dijo

Hinata - Voy a la cocina, preparare el desayuno y pondré un poco de té para Shion, apuesto que es un día difícil para ella, yo les aviso cuando esté listo el desayuno- dijo en tono maternal

Naruto – está bien – justo cuando Hinata se iba a ir Naruto la sujeto por la cintura y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Naruto – te amo – dijo dulcemente

Hinata – yo más – al finalizar el beso Naruto le volvió a decir que él la amaba aún más y Hinata se retiró a la cocina para preparar las cosas.

Shion que fingía estar llorando estaba molesta, le molestaba ver a Hinata y a Naruto juntos profesando su amor.

Cuando Hinata se fue y Shion la escucho bajar las escaleras se quitó la sabana para estar desnuda de nuevo y aprovecho que Naruto estaba distraído viendo cómo se iba Hinata para jalarlo por la espalda y meterlo a la habitación, tumbándolo en la cama y poniéndose encima de él.

Naruto – Shion ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame – dijo molesto

Shion - ¿Por qué no puedes ver que yo te amo? – dijo melosa

Naruto – que tonterías dices apártate de encima – dijo molesto

Shion – Naruto te amo – se acercó para besarlo y Naruto la esquivo

Shion - ¿Por qué no puedes ver que yo soy mejor mujer que esa Hinata?, no crees que soy más atractiva dijo restregando su pecho con el de Naruto

Naruto - ¡ya es suficiente! – le grito molesto, nunca antes Naruto le había gritado de esa manera a una mujer estaba enfadado con ella, aparto a Shion de encima y se puso de pie en la cama

Naruto – No quiero volver a verte y tampoco quiero ser tu amigo, será mejor que te vayas de aquí – le dijo irritado y salió de la habitación

Shion estaba petrificada ningún hombre se le resistía cuando se le insinuaba y ver la cara asqueada de Naruto la hizo enfurecer.

Shion se vistió y dejo la casa sin que Hinata se diera cuenta.

Naruto bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina cambio su semblante al ver a Hinata con su delantal puesto

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello lentamente

Hinata – Naruto para, si Shion nos ve se – pero antes de concluir su frase Naruto le dijo

Naruto - no está, tuvo que irse ya no estará más en Konoha – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hinata – bueno esa si es una buena noticia porque quería decirte algo en privado pero ahora que no está puedo decírtelo

Naruto – decirme que cosa

Hinata – mi padre llega esta tarde – dijo alegre

Naruto – vaya eso sí que es bueno al fin podre pedirle tu mano en matrimonio

Hinata – Naruto-kun cuando nos casaremos aun no planeamos la fecha y las personas

Naruto – Mmm, que te parece si nos casamos en dos semanas, compramos las cosas que necesitamos, he estado ahorrando así que no te preocupes por los gastos y aparte te tengo una buena noticia. – dijo sonriendo aún mas

Hinata- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto curiosa

Naruto- la próxima semana seré nombrado como el nuevo Hokage de Konoha, me lo dijo Tsunade pero como esta semana ha sido algo rara no pude decírtelo antes – dijo feliz

Hinata - ¡felicidades amor! Lo sabía ya eres el Hokage

Naruto – gracias, como Hokage ganare más dinero así que no te preocupes, ten toma esto – dijo Naruto sacando una tarjeta de crédito de su bolsillo

Naruto – con esto compraras todo lo que quieras, sé que por tradición los hombres no deben ver el vestido de sus esposas así que ¿Por qué no le pides a Tenten, Sakura, Ino y Temari que te ayuden? – pregunto feliz

Hinata – muchas gracias Naruto, solo nos falta la aprobación de mi padre y todo estará listo, mientras me case contigo no me importa dónde ni como sea nuestra boda- dijo feliz

Naruto – si pero tú eres mi reina y quiero consentirte- dijo besándola

Hinata- Naruto te amo, siéntate vamos a desayunar prepare un poco de té y ramen para desayunar

Naruto -¡sí! Ramen, tu ramen es el mejor, mejor que el de Ichiraku, pero no le digas al viejo porque si no querrá probar tu delicioso ramen – dijo jugando

Hinata- no te preocupes mi ramen solo es para ti, solo cocino para ti- le dijo maternalmente

Naruto- Hinata te amo –dijo terminando de comer y dándole un beso en los labios

Después de conversar un poco Naruto vio el reloj y le dijo a Hinata

Naruto- será mejor que me vaya a cambiar a mi casa para que tu padre me vea presentable y no dude en darme el permiso para casarme contigo

Hinata – No te preocupes amor, mi padre era el que ya quería que me propusieras matrimonio, estoy segura que estará muy feliz cuando se entere que finalmente serás mi esposo y futuro hokage de Konoha – dijo feliz

Naruto – eso espero dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso tierno en los labios

Naruto- nos vemos

Hinata- cuando mi padre llegue a la casa a las 5 pm vienes a casa

Naruto- de acuerdo te amo –dijo besándola por última vez

En la casa de Hinata en la tarde

Su padre ya había llegado y había desempacado sus cosas

Hinata- Padre tenemos que hablar seriamente Naruto ya viene a la casa, quiere hablar contigo seriamente

Hiashi- No me digas que mi sueño por fin se cumplió y estas embarazada de Naruto, después de todo por eso deje la casa sola y me lleve a tu hermana de aquí- dijo feliz sosteniendo las manos de su hija

Hinata – No, no es eso –dijo ruborizada

Hiashi - ¡¿Qué?!- dijo sosteniendo su cabeza – Hinata cómo pudiste desperdiciar tan brillante oportunidad- dijo llorando a Hinata

Hinata – padre contrólate, ya verás que es una buena noticia

Hiashi – más te vale, sino yo mismo – pero antes de que finalizara su frase se escuchó el timbre de la puerta

Hiashi tomo compostura ya que nadie más que sus hijas veían su lado raro ya que todos pensaban que era una persona ruda y enojona.

Hinata- padre es Naruto ya llego- dijo usando su byakugan

Hiashi – perfecto – dijo sentándose en la sala tradicional japonesa – hazlo pasar

Hiashi puso cara seria

Naruto toco la puerta y Hinata la abrió, Hinata estaba usando un kimono tradicional y Naruto iba muy formal con una Yukata especial del clan Namikaze, Naruto al ver a Hinata se quedó mudo al igual que Hinata a ambos les gustaba como estaban.

Naruto – Hola, tu padre ya ha llegado – dijo serio

Hinata – sí, pasa – dijo con una sonrisa – no te pongas nervioso todo saldrá bien.

Hiashi desde la sala vio llegar a Naruto y cuando Naruto entro a la sala le hizo una reverencia a Hiashi y Hiashi le devolvió el saludo y sin hablar le indico que se sentara

Hiashi – ¿a qué has venido?- pregunto serio como si le incomodara su presencia

Naruto – quiero hablar con usted sobre un asunto muy importante

Hiashi – ah sí y ¿se puede saber cuál es ese asunto importante? – pregunto bebiendo un poco de sake

Naruto – Señor Hinata y yo hemos sido novios durante muchos años y hoy quiero pedir su autorización para pedir su mano en matrimonio, yo amo a su hija y le aseguro que nunca la lastimaría, yo la amo y quiero casarme con su hija – dijo serio tomando la mano de Hinata que se había sentado junto a él

Hiashi se puso serio y cerró sus ojos por un momento cosa que alerto a Naruto

Naruto – le juro que es verdad, la amo, la amo tanto que siento celos cuando se va y últimamente no puedo estar lejos de ella, yo realmente amo a su hija y –fue interrumpido al ver como Hiashi bajaba la cabeza y lloraba

Hiashi se le abalanzo a Naruto y lo abrazo

Hiashi – por supuesto que tienes mi bendición y mi permiso para su boda – dijo llorando –ohh hijo mío te quiero

Hiashi soltó a Naruto y se puso de pie rápidamente

Hiashi – este día debe celebrarse mi hija mayor se casa con Naruto el héroe de Konoha

Hinata – y no solo eso padre también será nombrado Hokage la próxima semana – dijo feliz

Hiashi – ¡ohh que felicidad mi futuro hijo será Hokage, reuniré al clan entero para festejar!- exclamo feliz y los dejo solos en la sala

Hinata – ya vez, no tenías por qué estar nervioso era lo que mi padre y yo siempre quisimos – dijo feliz

Naruto – estoy muy feliz, pero fue extraño ver a tu padre actuar de esa manera – dijo feliz

Hinata – es que debe ser duro a veces ya sabes para gobernar el clan Hyuga – dijo feliz

Hinata – pero explícame, como es eso de que eres celoso – pregunto pícaramente

Naruto – es verdad me pongo celoso cuando te vas por mucho tiempo, o más bien cuando te vas de misión porque solo estas con el tonto de Kiba – dijo fingiendo estar molesto

Hinata – no te pongas celoso amor ya sabes que yo solo soy tuya y en dos semanas me entregare enteramente a ti – dijo pícaramente

Naruto – si muy pronto serás mía y yo tuyo – dijo meloso dándole un apasionado beso

Hiashi les llamo con un grito para que salieran al patio trasero todo el clan se había reunido y Hiashi se había encargado de llamar a todos los amigos de Hinata y Naruto, toda la villa estaba ahí reunida.

Naruto y Hinata salieron y todos los invitados gritaron ¡felicidades!

Sakura y Sasuke se les acercaron

Sakura le hablo a Hinata – ¡felicidades, al fin el tonto de Naruto se atrevió a proponerse! y mira que años atrás quería pedírtelo pero no se atrevía- dijo codeando a Naruto – verdad Naruto – dijo feliz

Naruto – sí, es verdad- dijo frustrado

Sasuke- que bien Naruto ya decía yo que te estabas quedando atrás como siempre – dijo dándole una palmada a Naruto en la espalda como diciéndole bien hecho

Ya era noche y los halagos a la pareja eran el plato del día.

Tsunade – felicidades chicos, les deseo ser muy felices y Naruto no se te olvide ir a la torre del Hokage el lunes para la presentación como nuevo sucesor ante todos – dijo feliz

Hinata respondió por Naruto

Hinata – no se preocupe hare que se presente temprano y que vaya bien arreglado – contesto alegre

Tsunade- vaya Hinata es la segunda vez que te veo sonreír tanto

Naruto - ¿segunda? –pregunto dudoso

Tsunade – sí, la primera vez que la vi sonreír tanto fue cuando le pediste que fuera tu novia- dijo soltando una sonrisa y retirándose

Hinata- y aun me faltan más momentos felices junto a ti Naruto-kun

Naruto- Hinata-chan cuando nos casemos no quiero que me digas Naruto-kun, por favor cuando te refieras a mi dime "danna-sama", pero por lo mientras puedes seguir llamándome Naruto-kun – dijo serio y ruborizado

Hinata – está bien danna-sama pero tú solo tendrás que decirme okusan después de la boda

Naruto – está bien,- Naruto se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de Hinata mi entras le decía- O-KU-SAN – Donde al finalizar su frase la beso apasionadamente enfrente de los invitados

Todos al verlos besándose les aplaudieron

Sasuke - ¡Oye dobe deja algo para la noche de bodas!- dijo entre risas

Sakura - ¡eso es Hinata-san dómalo! –dijo alegre

Naruto y Hinata al escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos solo rieron

Todos los invitados les hicieron bulla e Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura y Sasuke se les acercaron y les dijeron

Ino - como saben cómo van a casarse es tradición que después de las 12pm ustedes no se vuelvan a ver hasta el día de la boda

Naruto- ¡QUE! –exclamo molesto

Naruto- eso no puede ser posible verdad Hinata- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Hinata- lo lamento Naruto, pero es verdad todos los matrimonios deben pasar por esa prueba

Naruto- está bien pero podemos esperar hasta mañana hoy quiero estar contigo

Sasuke- lo lamento dobe pero tu tiempo se acabó despídete de tu amada novia, las chicas cuidaran de ella así que no te preocupes tu padre les dio permiso de quedarse aquí estas dos semanas y a ti te dieron permiso de quedarte en la cabaña de los Hyuga

Sasuke – y para vigilarte los chicos y yo- dijo señalando a Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, lee, Shino y Kakashi

Naruto - ¡pero qué demonios así no podre ver a Hinata! – exclamo

Sasuke – ese es el plan dobe – dijo dándole una sonrisa sarcástica

Hinata sujeto el brazo de Naruto y le dijo

Hinata- descuida solo serán dos semanas- dijo paciente

Naruto- ya sé que son dos semanas pero yo quiero estar contigo, quiero verte- dijo acercándose al rostro de Hinata ya que se aproximaba un beso

Sasuke –ohh tu tiempo se ha acabado dijo sujetando a Naruto de la Yukata impidiendo el beso y desapareciendo junto con los chicos en medio del humo

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de los Hyuga

Naruto- maldito teme –dijo molesto

Naruto – no pude besarla por última vez y decirle que la amo

Sasuke- descuida ya lo sabe- dijo paternalmente tranquilizando a su amigo, por un momento Naruto pensó que Sasuke estaba siendo maduro hasta que Sasuke volvió a abrir la boca.

Sasuke – además casi te la comes en la fiesta si nadie hubiera estado ahí Hinata seguramente hubiera dejado de ser señorita –dijo burlón

Naruto – ¡maldito, imbécil pervertido! – dijo dándole un fuerte coscorrón a Sasuke en la cabeza

Sai – vamos Naruto así le darás más tiempo a Hinata para pensar si realmente quiere casarse con un tipo como tú – además tú y Sasuke tienen un paquete muy chiquito para complacer a sus chicas, si no ya se hubieran casado antes no como los demás chicos y yo, verán Ino no pudo soportar más tiempo sin mí porque… -antes que acabara la frase salió volando directamente hacia la pared

Sasuke y Naruto – ¡IMBECIL! – dijeron ambos

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10 muy juntos

Lamento de verdad no haber podido escribir nada pero me acaban de dar de alta del hospital ya que estuve internada porque sufrí un fuerte accidente automovilístico cuando iba rumbo a la universidad en la mañana, un tonto se puso a manejar en plena vía rápida en sentido contrario y se estampo directo contra mi así que provoco que mis piernas quedaran paralizadas y que se me formara un coagulo en la cabeza, tuvieron que intervenir quirúrgicamente para quitar el coagulo y lo más loco es que morí por 2 minutos cuando estaba en la ambulancia pero me revivieron así que soy inmortal XD en fin no pude escribir porque la mayor parte del tiempo estuve sedada con fuertes medicamentos y recibiendo terapia física para poder mover mis piernas, la buena noticia es que ya puedo ir al baño yo sola, en fin suficiente información ahora si a lo que trunje chencha.

En el capítulo anterior:

En la cabaña de los chicos

Sai – vamos Naruto así le darás más tiempo a Hinata para pensar si realmente quiere casarse con un tipo como tú – además tú y Sasuke tienen un paquete muy chiquito para complacer a sus chicas, si no ya se hubieran casado antes no como los demás chicos y yo, verán Ino no pudo soportar más tiempo sin mí porque… -antes que acabara la frase salió volando directamente hacia la pared

Sasuke y Naruto – ¡IMBECIL! – dijeron ambos

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Hyuga

Sakura – No te preocupes Hinata, nosotras te ayudaremos con todo, muy pronto acabaras como Temari.

Hinata – ¡Sakura-san! – dijo ruborizada

Ino – Oh, es verdad, ¿Cuántos meses te faltan Temari?

Temari – solo 6 más y Shikamaru y yo podremos verlo

Tenten – solo esperemos que tenga tu carácter – dijo entre risas

Todas – Hahahahaha

En la cabaña de los chicos

Naruto- Debo resistir la tentación de ir a visitarla mientras duerme – dijo para sí formándosele en la cara una cara pervertida

Kakashi – No te preocupes Naruto, en poco tiempo Hinata se casara contigo, nosotros te ayudaremos a que elijas la corbata o moño que se vea mejor con el vestido y ramo de Hinata – dijo feliz

Los demás chicos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos como rayos Kakashi sabía tanto, Kakashi al percatarse les dijo:

Kakashi- A mi esposa le gusta ver programas de bodas y en nuestra boda me hizo estudiar muchas cosas sobre bodas.

Naruto – Woow Kakashi me serás de mucha ayuda para sorprender a Hinata

Shikamaru – pero lo importante es que este lunes a primera hora te nombraran Hokage

Naruto – oh es verdad lo había olvidado

Todos – Como pudiste olvidar algo tan importante

Naruto – Pues solo se me olvido y ya no lo pude recordar

Todos – Baka

Ya de noche en ambas casas todos dormían con excepción de 2 personas que no podían dormir

Hiashi – esto no puede seguir así si siguen separados Naruto dejara de fijarse en mi hija debo enseñarle la entrada secreta a su cuarto, salió de su habitación de Hinata y saco a Hinata de la habitación y la llevo en secreto a un sótano donde todo estaba oscuro

Hinata – papá ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? es muy noche - dijo molesta, fingiendo tener sueño pero no era así estaba muy despierta por la emoción de ese día.

Hiashi- no te pongas así no me digas que no quieres ver a Naruto porque si es así entonces mejor te llevo de regreso a tu cuarto

Hinata- No papá ya estoy despierta no te preocupes – dijo contenta al escuchar que su padre le decía que estaba ahí para ver a su futuro esposo ya que no se habían podido despedir como hubiesen querido.

Hiashi – espérame aquí voy por Naruto – dijo desapareciendo del sótano

Hinata – que emoción voy a verlo otra vez aquí en la noche – dijo esto último ruborizándose

Hiashi se metio en la cabaña de los chicos por una serie de pasadizos secretos de la mansión Hyuga que solo la familia principal sabia

Hiashi tomo a Naruto sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se lo llevo lejos por otro pasadizo donde lo despertó

Naruto – ehh, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hiashi que hace aquí?- dijo mirando todo el lugar no sabía dónde estaba

Hiashi – bueno pensé que tal vez te gustaría encontrarte con Hinata de nuevo, pero sino es así entonces te llevo de regreso con los chicos

Naruto – ¡No claro que no!, solo bromeaba lléveme por favor a donde esta Hinata

Hiashi (mentalmente) - ¡sí! Lo logre a este paso tendré a un digno sucesor y unos hermosos nietos ¡oh sí que brillante soy!

Al llegar con Hinata Naruto corrió hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza

Naruto – Hinata, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- la beso tiernamente en los labios pues ahí estaba su futuro suegro

Pero no contaban con los planes de Hiashi

Hiashi (mentalmente) misión cumplida primera parte del plan, procediendo a la segunda fase "encerron"

De repente las puertas donde Hiashi los había conducido desaparecieron dejándolos encerrados completamente con solo una muy pequeña rejilla por donde pasaba el aire

A Naruto y a Hinata no les incomodo en lo absoluto, pero fingieron preocupación por querer salir de ahí

Hiashi del otro lado del muro que los separaba solo les dijo

Hiashi – lo lamento chicos las puertas se cerraron y solo pueden abrirse hasta la mañana siguiente así que a primera hora del día los sacare de aquí.

La pareja solo le dijo que estaba bien y ambos comenzaron a platicar hasta que el cuarto comenzó a ponerse frio, Naruto al ver como Hinata temblaba la abrazo pero aun la veía temblar.

Naruto (mentalmente) ya no lo soporto mas no puedo verla sufrir por el frio – se quitó la camisa y el suéter que era su pijama de manga larga para dormir y se la puso a Hinata, dejando su pecho al descubierto

Hinata se puso la camisa pero uso el suéter como cobija para tapar su espalda y uso como cobija su propio cuerpo para tapar a Naruto ya que Naruto se había recargado de una pared.

Naruto – sabias que la mejor manera de calentarse dos personas es mediante el contacto entre los cuerpos desnudos – dijo pícaramente para Hinata

Hinata se ruborizo un momento antes de hablar

Hinata – ti…ti.. tie.. tienes razón – dijo desabrochándose el sostén debajo de la camisa que le había dado Naruto, como la camisa y el suéter eran de botones Hinata desprendió los botones dejando su pecho al descubierto junto al de Naruto

Hinata lo abrazo fuertemente y Naruto solo sentía el pecho de Hinata en el propio

Naruto no pensaba que Hinata realmente quisiera aceptar su proposición

Continuara …..


	11. Chapter 11 El plan de Hiashi

Oh Dios, no puedo hacerlos esperar más y menos ahora que salió el manga 700 de Naruto "El triunfo del Naruhina" °w°, hoho y no solo tuvo un hijo tuvo "2" oh dios estoy tan feliz, gracias a las personas que se preocuparon por mí (Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze Hyuuga) , muchas gracias. Al fin no más peleas entre los Naruhina y Narusaku TwT es un día memorable y es más memorable porque al fin pude mover mis pinshis piernas ya camino sola, nada más me falta controlar mejor los movimientos de mi mano izquierda, pero todo lo demás está bien.

Bueno ahora si a lo que truje chencha ;)

Hiashi del otro lado del muro que los separaba solo les dijo

Hiashi – lo lamento chicos las puertas se cerraron y solo pueden abrirse hasta la mañana siguiente así que a primera hora del día los sacare de aquí.

La pareja solo le dijo que estaba bien y ambos comenzaron a platicar hasta que el cuarto comenzó a ponerse frio, Naruto al ver como Hinata temblaba la abrazo pero aun la veía temblar.

Naruto (mentalmente) ya no lo soporto mas no puedo verla sufrir por el frio – se quitó la camisa y el suéter que era su pijama de manga larga para dormir y se la puso a Hinata, dejando su pecho al descubierto

Hinata se puso la camisa pero uso el suéter como cobija para tapar su espalda y uso como cobija su propio cuerpo para tapar a Naruto ya que Naruto se había recargado de una pared.

Naruto – sabias que la mejor manera de calentarse dos personas es mediante el contacto entre los cuerpos desnudos – dijo pícaramente para Hinata

Hinata se ruborizo un momento antes de hablar

Hinata – ti…ti.. tie.. tienes razón – dijo desabrochándose el sostén debajo de la camisa que le había dado Naruto, como la camisa y el suéter eran de botones Hinata desprendió los botones dejando su pecho al descubierto junto al de Naruto

Hinata lo abrazo fuertemente y Naruto solo sentía el pecho de Hinata en el propio

Naruto no pensaba que Hinata realmente quisiera aceptar su proposición

Continuación

Mientras tanto Hiashi volvía a su casa feliz

Hiashi (pensando) – Oh que brillante soy, los jóvenes y su amor joven, mmm creo que debería pensar en el nombre de mis futuros nietos. Pero antes debo proceder a la tercera fase del plan "Abuelo feliz" °w° - pensaba mientras caminaba en el jardín de su casa, cuando de repente.

Hanabi - ¡Papá Hinata ha desaparecido!, no sé dónde está, creo que será mejor que despierte a las chicas para ir a buscarla. – dijo alarmada

Hiashi (pensando)- maldición pensé que si le ponía el Cd de Mozart se dormiría pero no, si sigue con su actitud de Sherlock va a arruinar mis grandiosos planes y no puedo permitir que arruine mi genial plan del abuelito feliz y menos ahora que mi nuevo hijo se decidió a casarse con mi hermosa hija, mmmm ya sé que hacer para impedir que esta niña subdesarrollada arruine mis planes. ¬w¬

Hiashi – mm, hija acércate quiero decirte algo (dijo en tono serio cerrando los ojos para darle más profundidad al asunto)

Hanabi – si padre, ya se te ocurrió un plan para…

No pudo concluir su frase ya que su papá le dio un golpe en el cuello para noquearla

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Hinata…

Naruto (pensando) – Santo tomas protege mi virginidad O/O porque a este paso tal vez pueda ser violado O/O

Hinata (pensando) - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué estará tan rojo, tendrá mucho frío? Tiembla mucho tal vez debería pegarme más a él.

Hinata que estaba con las piernas abiertas sentada en el regazo de Naruto lo abrazo más fuerte provocando que sus partes íntimas se rozaran.

Naruto (pensando) – ¡Mierda!, porque se mueve tanto, su vagina está rozando mi….

Hinata – Naruto ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto inocentemente moviendo sus caderas

Naruto (pensando) - ¡MIERDAAA! Porque es tan inocente y atrevida a veces.

Naruto – Eso es ehhmm es mi p-pee- , Naruto no podía terminar la frase ya que Hinata no paraba de moverse hasta que finalmente …

Naruto -¡Hinata, mi pene! , ¡Estas sobre mi pene! – dijo muy excitado y nervioso

Hinata al escuchar eso tan de repente se sorprendió, pero después siguió frotando sus caderas en él.

Hinata – Naruto, no sé qué debería hacer contigo debería castigarte por ponerte así delante de mí, pero ya que pronto seremos esposos te lo perdonare siempre y cuando. Hinata se acercó al oído de Naruto y de forma seductora le dijo

Hinata- Tendrás que besarme y abrasarme toda la noche si quieres que te perdone y a cambio el día de nuestra boda me asegurare de comprar lencería Muy pro-vo-ca-ti-va para ti- finalizo su frase mordiendo el lóbulo izquierdo de Naruto

Naruto – Entonces empecemos – dijo en su tono sensual

Naruto comenzó a besar a Hinata apasionadamente hasta que el sueño comenzó a hacer de las suyas

Naruto – Hinata te amo tanto que duele no poder estar contigo el pensar que no nos veremos hasta el día de la boda me da miedo, tengo miedo de que te arrepientas de estos sentimientos que tengo por ti y te vayas con otro chico y – no concluyo la frase ya que Hinata puso un dedo sobre la boca de Naruto para hacer que se callara.

Hinata – Callate, dijo seria

Hinata – como puedes pensar que yo podría dejarte, que no te he demostrado que de verdad te amo y que en mi corazón no hay espacio para otro hombre, Naruto yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho por todos estos años desde que éramos niños, Naruto entiende y no tengas dudas que lo que siento por ti es verdadero y que durara para siempre. – Hinata comenzó a llorar

Naruto - Hinata no llores yo..

Hinata lo beso, pero el beso era diferente este tenía muchos sentimientos Naruto-baka te amo y espero con ansias el momento de ser Hinata Uzumaki y por su puesto que me des la tercer mayor felicidad en mi vida.

Naruto – Tercera?

Hinata – la primera fue cuando me pediste ser tu novia, la segunda cuando me pediste matrimonio y la tercera es tener bebés contigo – dijo ruborizada

Naruto – y aun nos faltan mas pasos Hinata, pasos que daremos juntos – volvió a besarla

Continuara …

J


	12. Chapter 12 Descubiertos

Sigo en Schok somos canon al fin Naruhina 3, bueno ahora si a continuar la historia

En el capítulo anterior..

Naruto - Hinata no llores yo..

Hinata lo beso, pero el beso era diferente este tenía muchos sentimientos Naruto-baka te amo y espero con ansias el momento de ser Hinata Uzumaki y por su puesto que me des la tercer mayor felicidad en mi vida.

Naruto – Tercera?

Hinata – la primera fue cuando me pediste ser tu novia, la segunda cuando me pediste matrimonio y la tercera es tener bebés contigo – dijo ruborizada

Naruto – y aun nos faltan más pasos Hinata, pasos que daremos juntos – volvió a besarla

De repente escucharon ruidos que venían desde fuera de donde estaban, inmediatamente Hinata se levantó y se abotono de nuevo la blusa y el sostén.

Se escucharon voces familiares

Sakura – Malditos imbéciles holgazanes, ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que Naruto se fugara y encima de eso que secuestrara a Hinata?!- se escuchó gritar a Sakura MUY molesta.

Sasuke – AMM cariño relájate un poco, ya estamos aquí y además no es como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, de todas formas van a casarse – dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Sakura

Sai – De seguramente la secuestro para violarla y embarazarla, la pobre de Hinata de seguro quiso anular su matrimonio cuando dije lo de pene pequeño pero aquí entre nosotros creo que el pene de Naruto es muy grande, creo que tiene la medida perfecta pero no se lo he dicho porque se vería raro que le dijera hey Naruto que buen pene tienes, aunque mmm lo del pene pequeño de Sasuke no era mentira así que si yo fuera tu Sakura mandaría a volar a Sasuke porque el de el mide …-no concluyo su frase ya que salió volando por un fuerte golpe que le dio Sasuke en la cara.

Sasuke – Sai idiota, phhem- gruño enojado

Sasuke – no le hagas caso a ese tarado Sakura, tu sabes que eso no es verdad – dijo haciendo pucheros

Sakura solo siguió caminando por el túnel que encontraron ya que Temari se había despertado para ir al baño y no la encontró, lo que provoco que despertara a las demás chicas y a los chicos.

Shikamaru – Maldición ese Naruto siempre causa problemas, porque no puede aguantarse hasta casarse – se quejó Shikamaru como de costumbre.

Temari - ¿A quién se parecerá?, no por nada mi vientre se puso así o no Shi-ka-ma-ru – le dijo con sarcasmo, lo que provoco que Shikamaru se sonrojara.

Shikamaru – mm, parece que tienes razón – dijo sonrojado volteando la cara a otra parte, lo que provoco que Temari se riera de el.

Kakashi – Creo que ya falta poco puedo sentir su presencia cerca, ahí están – dijo señalando un muro.

Ino – ¡se convirtieron en un muro! – grito alarmada

Kakashi – me refiero a que están detrás del muro – dijo Kakashi sarcástico

Sakura – Ino cerda, creo que ya se te está pegando lo tonto de Sai – dijo burlona

Ino – Claro que no Sakura frentona – grito Ino molesta

Sasuke – chicas dejen de pelear ya llegamos, Sakura golpea el muro

Sakura – ya lo sé. En cuanto encuentre a Naruto lo golpeare como nunca lo he hecho – grito

Naruto y Hinata que estaban del otro lado del muro escucharon todo

Naruto (pensando) – Mierda Sakura va a matarme

Hinata miro a Naruto y se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo

Hinata- descuida no estábamos haciendo nada malo, yo también quería verte y ahora hemos aclarado mejor las cosas yo te amo y tú a mi ¿cierto? – le dijo en su tono cálido

Naruto – Claro, yo te amo mucho más que a cualquier persona incluso más que mi propia vida – dijo seguro de sus palabras finalizando con un cálido beso.

Cuando de repente el muro cayó y Sakura estampo a Naruto en la pared

Hinata se enojó y se levantó firmemente

Hinata - ¡Sakura deja de golpear a mi prometido baka lo lastimas! – le grito molesta

Sakura – Perdón Hinata pensé que Naruto te había forzado y pues perdón – dijo nerviosa e impresionada

Kakashi – Woow parece que al fin Hinata aprendió a defender su territorio – dijo sorprendido

Temari, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru – Eso parece, Naruto tendrá quien lo defienda de los golpees de Sakura. – dijeron riéndose

Continuara ….


End file.
